


Taboo

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Evil Jennifer, M/M, Pre-Slash, SBHP, SBcoffeeshop, Sterek Bingo 2017, kind of, mostly - Freeform, sbmagicstiles, wizarding San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: Derek has been cursed, and none of the usual healers can unravel what exactly Jennifer did to him. He ends up in a nondescript coffee shop after a tip from Lydia, waiting to be seen by the most powerful wizard she knows.





	Taboo

The storefront is small, innocuous, almost generic in beige and brown and cream. There is no name on the building, just a large coffee cup graphic on the window and shop hours on the door. 

 

 

 

Derek pushes the door open and walks in, shoulders tight despite the comfortable atmosphere of the coffee shop. There are few customers- two witches at the table by the window, a magic-user of some kind who may or may not be entirely human in an armchair by the fireplace, and a pair of fae folk in the corner booth.

He walks to the counter, and a woman with brown hair and a warm smile comes out of the kitchen within moments.

"Welcome to Nemeton Coffee. What can I get you today?"

"A large Americano and a consultation with the owner, please. For here." Derek hands her Lydia's card, and the woman looks it over.

The woman enters the order for his coffee and hands him a tablet. Derek glances at her name tag - Allison, with little flowers around it.

"Sign in for your consultation so you'll be on the books. He has a client at the moment, so it'll be at least twenty minutes." Allison smiles. "It's not busy today, so you're next in line."

"I can wait."

Derek signs in, pays for the coffee, and picks a seat near the back with his back against the wall. Sure enough, twenty minutes later, a woman walks out of the back with a large bag, positively glowing. She walks outside and into the flow of foot traffic.

"Sir?" Allison waits for him to look up. "He's ready for you. Go on back."

It feels like the fucking doctor's office, despite the coffee shop facade. Why this wizard put this obviously magical building in the heart of mundane San Francisco is beyond him.

Derek pushes open the door to the back shop, immediately hit by a wave of smells and sensations that tend to follow powerful magic.

The owner is sitting on a stool behind the counter, long, capable fingers shredding some kind of herb into a bowl.

(Derek flunked Herbology twice. He's not good with potions and shit.)

He's fucking beautiful, but it’s no surprise. All of Lydia's friends are beautiful.

"Mr. Hale, come in. Allison said you requested a consultation. How can I help you today?" He doesn't look up from his work until Derek is within three feet of the counter. "Well?"

Derek sits, fidgeting with his sleeves for want of something else to do with his hands.

"I need help removing a taboo- or something like it, I'm not sure. I made the mistake of dating a jealous psychopath who cursed me to reject all physical affection by causing physical pain, and I can't... I can't talk about-"

Sex catches in his throat, painful and rough.

"I can't say anything to do with-" Nope, not this time either. He huffs. "Upper level physical affection."

It's the only loophole he's managed to find, and it makes him sound like the world's most awkward health teacher.

"Sex. You can't mention sex, and you're touch-averse." Whiskey brown eyes roam over him. "Probably doesn't help the prickly vibe, huh?"

"I can't hug my sister without intense physical pain, and it's killing me. I can't unravel this bullshit, my healer couldn't unravel this bullshit, and the most talented witch I know couldn't unravel this bullshit. Lydia recommended you." Derek crosses his arms. "Can you help me or not?"

"I can help you," the owner says. "Come, sit. I'll have to run some diagnostics."

Derek finally sits across from him. "Do you have a name?"

"Stiles. Yes, it's weird. No, I won't tell you my actual first name. Now, are you allergic to anything?"

"Penicillin, and wolfsbane." Derek scratches just thinking about it. "We still aren't sure why."

Stiles waves it away. "Probably a wolf in the family somewhere. I don't fuck with the stuff, so you should be fine."

Stiles walks around the desk, pulls out his wand and whispers a spell Derek doesn't recognize. A web of green magic appears around him, tingling from head to toe.

Derek does his dead level best not to scratch his nose, but he can't help it.

"Now, while that works, some questions." Stiles looks at the tablet. "You said this was a jealousy-based spell?"

"I'm assuming? My ex saw me on a date - with someone who is never calling me back, and I don't blame him - and she yelled at me and threw a curse before I realized what was happening." Derek shudders. "I'm just lucky we were in wizarding San Fran and not at some mundane club. CADM would have my head for all the necessary memory adjustments."

"CADM has a stick so far up its collective ass that it's coming out its head," Stiles drawls. "So, Derek, where did you go to school?"

"Wizarding Alameda Day for K-12, then MUC San Diego for my degree in criminal justice. I'm on the wizarding police force in Oakland right now."

"Oakland, wow. You didn't go to MUC San Fran?"

"We don't have criminal justice at MUC San Fran. They used to, but they lost three professors to the riots of '96, so they had to condense the programs." Derek can't hold in his sneeze. "How long is this thing supposed to run?"

Stiles glances at a huge, over-dramatic clock. "Three more minutes. It's extensive, because if Lydia couldn't find it, there's no use wasting time on short-form diagnostics she will have run already. Do you enjoy your job?"

"I do. I mean, CADM is a pain in the ass to work with, but I like my squad and my CO. Braeden March, you may know her?"

"The werewolf with the scarring, definitely. I mix her full moon potion, so she's in here once a month or so. I charge more reasonable prices than that Deaton asshole in Oakland. She's great."

"The wizarding Bay Area is a small fucking town," Derek says with a low whistle. "You know Braeden, I know Lydia, everyone knows Deaton. He's good people, despite his prices. My parents were friends with him. Where did you go to school?"

"Willow Creek Academy for the Magical Arts, and then MUC San Fran for my double bachelors in healing and curse-breaking. I'm currently working on my masters in healing, but the program takes ages due to a teaching shortage."

"Willow Creek, huh? That's a boarding school, yeah?"

"Yeah. My power was too wild to risk keeping me full-time in a mundane neighborhood, and my dad knew the headmistress there. One of my teachers is actually a professor here now. Dr. Patil? She's a Hogwarts grad, and she teaches care of magical creatures."

"I've met her… or possibly her sister. I can never keep them straight, unfortunately."

The green web pulls away before Derek can continue, startling him into another sneeze. The bright magic streams into Stiles' tablet with a wave of his wand.

Stiles' eyes go wide. "Who the hell did you piss off? This shit is intense."

"Jennifer Blake. Well, her real name is Julia Baccari, but she used an alias while we were dating because she was hiding her record."

"That woman is the one who drained those mundanes out in the Redwoods four years ago. How is she out of prison?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "Good behavior and lots of money. They wanted to send her to Azkaban, but the council said no. CADM has been keeping an eye on her, but she's always going to be smarter than them. I should have known, I'm a fucking cop, but she's the queen of glamors."

"She's a bitch, but one hell of a powerful witch." Stiles casts another spell on Derek, and it feels vaguely like his chest is open. "Hold still."

Derek does his best not to move, taking shallow breaths as his heart physically moves in his chest.

"What are you doing to me?"

"She entwined the anchor for this concoction of malice around your magical core. You're in no danger, but I've got to dislodge it before I can get rid of the rest." Stiles looks up at Derek's face for a moment. "You're lucky all she did was curse you."

"Trust me, I know."

Derek goes quiet as Stiles rummages around in his chest, trying to remember to breathe even as his core heats within him. Then, finally, Stiles sits back.

"Okay, step one is done." He summons a Gatorade from a mini-fridge next to one of the forty-seven bookshelves and hands it to Derek. "Drink this. I don't want you passing out while I get rid of the rest of this mess."

Derek does as he's told and waits. He trusts Lydia's judgement, so he's content to let this man do what he wants, so long as he can hug his sister again when it's all over.

"This next part is going to hurt. There's nothing I can do to stop it, but I will try to get it over with quickly." Stiles holds out his free hand, and Derek takes it reluctantly. Pain shoots up his arm at the contact, and it gets worse the longer he holds on to Stiles' hand.

"Fucking hurry," he grits out. "Please."

Stiles points the tip of his wand to Derek's chest and says the spell slowly and surely. Derek grips the seat of his chair with his free hand and Stiles' hand with the other, forcing himself to keep holding on. 

"Almost there." The language changes, and the pain starts to gather in the center of Derek's chest.

"My core," he gasps out.

"I've got you." Stiles closes his eyes and says one more spell, and Derek's body goes limp.

No more pain.

Limited grip on consciousness.

Stiles drops his wand on the desk and helps Derek drink the rest of his Gatorade.

"Easy. Easy there, I've got you. How're you feeling?"

Derek stares down at their still-entwined hands. "I'm not hurting anymore. I think it worked."

"Want to try the other half of the taboo?" Stiles' eyes twinkle, and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Sex. Fucking. Coitus. Intercourse. Dicks in asses and/or vaginas. Pegging."

"Asses _and_ vaginas would take some skill," Stiles teases. "All of that is better than 'upper level physical affection,' huh?"

Maybe it’s the euphoria of human contact without pain for the first time in eight months. Maybe Derek's thinking with his dick. But Stiles hasn't released his hand, and he's so fucking close to him right now, those big doe eyes blinking at him.

He's beautiful, and Jennifer is out of the hemisphere, and Derek should do something reckless and _positive_  for once in his life.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Wanna test this further with me? Say, after drinks?"

"Is it just a test? Or is it a date-type thing?"

"Depends. My last ex was a fucking bitch, but I've got character references for you. Your call."

"Let's call it a date-type thing. Seven?"

"I can do that." Derek sits up with a reluctant groan. "I should probably head out for now. You have clients."

"I do." Stiles doesn't let go, doesn't move out of his personal space. "I should be responsible."

Derek can't stop looking at Stiles' lips. "Want to try one more test?"

"So fucking unprofessional," Stiles whispers with a smirk. "Sure."

Derek tugs Stiles down further so he can kiss him properly, his first kiss since Jen snapped eight months ago. It feels even better than he remembered.

"You're good at your job," he murmurs. "I'm cured."

"Happy to help." Stiles kisses him one more time. "Be sure to grab something to eat on your way out. I don't want you passing out before our date."

"Right. This is a coffee shop." Derek finally releases Stiles' hand. "Why is your cover a coffee shop?"

"They're a dime a dozen. No one looks twice at 'em, and they mask the flow of traffic in and out of my office." Stiles grins. "That, and I love coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I included mentions of magical schooling because Ilvermorny is a terrible idea. Also, humans without powers are mundanes, because 'no-maj' is a pain in the ass and therefore I have nothing to do with it.  
> (This has been a rileywrites commentary on the Rowling HP extended universe. Thank you for reading, and enjoy your day.)


End file.
